Indestructible
by accosta
Summary: Glee ala X-Men. Know it's been done before but the idea haunts me. Santana is new to the McKinley School for the Exceptionally Gifted and isn't sure what to expect. Surely not love though. Brittana. Obviously terrible at summaries. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First two chapters are mostly just introductory chapters. Get you acquainted with the characters, a little background on the main ones. Not vital, but will be helpful. Hope you enjoy! Also, please review!**

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez loved everything about herself. She was pretty, smart, popular and a daddy's girl that got whatever she wanted. She had all the latest shoes, purses, clothes in fashion, a bright red sports car, and more expensive jewelry then her peer's could even imagine. There actually was one thing Santana didn't like though. She could do without being able to manipulate dirt. It made her different, a freak and Santana had been taught her whole life that she needed to be like everyone else. As a small child she realized she could make the ground move around her and she had used it to bully her peers. It never passed the stage of blowing dirt into the eyes of someone that had annoyed her, but still. One day her Daddy caught her doing and she had never been more afraid. He yelled and screamed until he lost his voice and then made her promise to never use her powers again, ever. Santana had readily agreed and had spent the years since suppressing and hiding her ability. She didn't want to be a freak.<p>

Recently she was having more trouble containing it though. At random moments there would be a surge of power through her hands and mini earthquakes would erupt. Thankfully she lived in Los Angeles so it was always dismissed, but Santana couldn't help but worry since each one was stronger than the last. Today had been a particularly rough day with an almost constant release of power. Santana couldn't wait to make it home and just sleep the rest of the day away. Pulling into her driveway she was surprised to find a car she didn't recognize in her spot. Ohio? Why the hell was someone from Ohio visiting her parents? She went inside and as she was passing the living room she saw her parents talking to the visitors. She waved and started up towards her bedroom only to be stopped by her mother.

"Santana, come sit down. We need to talk to you about something."

Santana walked back towards the living room, but stopped at the entrance and assessed the people in the room. Her mom looked worried, her dad looked sick and the two people sitting opposite were downright beaming. One was a tall, thin man with wavy, sandy blonde hair. The other was a tall, heavyset woman with short brown hair. They both stood, the man outstretching his hand.

"Hi Santana, my name is Will Schuester and this is my colleague Shannon Bieste.

Santana ignored the hand, "Hi, what do you want?"

The man lowered his hand but lost none of his smile. "We are here to talk about your special ability. Something with the earth I believe." He winked and Santana felt her heart stop. Who the hell are these people?

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray loved nothing more than running. Running was her escape from the world and let's face it; a teenager has a lot to escape from. Especially when this particular teenager is running around with a full coat of hair, four legs and a tail. Quinn was a shape shifter. When she was young she kept shifting into a dog and couldn't figure out why no one in her family acknowledged her and told her to shoo. She cried for days the first time it happened, and for the next couple years every time she shifted she would experience panic attacks that made her shifting unpredictable. Her parents were eventually forced to home school her to prevent people from seeing her change. Quinn actually preferred this as she was never much of a people person anyways. She could shift in the privacy of her own home and just wait to shift back into herself with no worries.<p>

Though once she reached her teenage years her curiosity got the better of her and she started exploring the world in whichever form she was in. She still hadn't mastered shifting into a particular animal at will yet, but she liked experiencing the same thing through multiple, so to speak. One day she could be a rabbit and the next a wolf. Quinn had learned to accept her ability and her biggest concern these days was the fact that she hadn't ever shifted into an animal that could fly. God did Quinn want to know what it felt like to fly. She spent hours on her back staring at the sky wondering what it would be like to soar through the wind. She loved her dominant form, a coyote, but the thought of flying would not leave her. With the thoughts of flying still running through her mind, Quinn rounded the corner of her neighborhood and caught sight of a strange car in her driveway. The Fabray's weren't known for entertaining visitors, another side effect of Quinn's condition, so the car intrigued her. She started up the driveway and spotted the plate. Ohio? What was someone from Ohio doing at her house in Phoenix? She walked into the open garage and nudged the button to close it before shifting back into her human form. She entered the house and called out for her parents who beckoned her into the kitchen where she found them sitting with two strangers. A tall blonde woman with short, blonde hair and a short, ginger woman. The blonde came forward first.

"Hey Blondie, I'm Sue this is Emma. A coyote huh? Couldn't think of something a little more creative?"

Quinn just stood rooted to her spot on her side of the island.

* * *

><p>Brittany Pierce sat in her bedroom in Washington, D.C. that night under the covers, creating little balls of light in her hands. She had always been able to do it, as long as she could remember. Even as a young child she knew not to share it with her peers, so she did it at home under her covers every night. She noticed that when she went without releasing the light her skin would start to radiate. She had heard too many times to count that she was positively glowing. She would always smile and say thank you before excusing herself to a secluded spot to release the pent up light. It never bothered Brittany that she could make light come out of her pores, it actually excited her. She spent countless hours in front of her computer trying to find any scrap of evidence that she wasn't alone. She just couldn't be. So she wasn't the least bit surprised that she managed to uncover a website merely called 'X' that had people like her discussing their abilities. Some of them even alluded to going to a special school, but she never managed to get one of them to provide her with a name. She wanted this school, if it existed, so badly it almost hurt. She wanted people like her so she didn't have to hide.<p>

It was the next day during an especially long day at the dance studio, she had to excuse herself three times already to release her light and she was feeling the pressure again, that she entered a bathroom to find an adult leaning against one of the sinks, as if waiting.

"Hello." Brittany gave her best smile before heading towards a stall. The pressure was getting unbearable and she was sure it was showing on her skin.

"Hello Brittany." At the use of her name, Brittany flipped around and actually looked at the woman leaning against the sink. A short redhead with an innocent smile and knowing look in her eye.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Emma. Feel free to release that light, I'd like to see it." Brittany didn't hesitate throwing the light off her skin, she felt like the woman could be trusted since she already knew what Brittany could do. Brittany was the trusting sort after all. Emma took an involuntary step back and threw her hand over her eyes; she wasn't expecting the intensity of the light pouring from the girl.

"I'm sorry! I've never done that in front of someone before! I didn't know it would hurt you! I'm so sorry!"

"It's quite alright. That was magnificent."

"So what can you do?"

"How do you know I can?"

"I just know."

"I teleport."

"That's so cool!"

"I know. So I have a proposition for you. Get you out of that orphanage."

* * *

><p>Similar situations were happening all over the US with other kids.<p>

Kurt Hummel, a flamboyant kid in Las Vegas.

Artie Abrams, a paralyzed teenager in Portland.

Rachel Berry, an obnoxious performer from New York City.

Finn Hudson, a good southern gentleman from Charlotte.

Mercedes Jones, a boisterous girl from Miami.

Noah Puckerman, a thug from Boston.

Tina Cohen-Chang, a Goth from Louisville.

Mike Chang, a dancer from Pierre.

Sam Evans, a charming blonde from Nashville.

Lauren Zizes, a badass wrestler from St. Louis.

Matt Rutherford, an exceptional athlete from Austin.

Blaine Anderson, a quiet nerd from Denver.

Dave Karofsky, a football bully from Trenton.

All of them were about to find themselves enrolled at the McKinley School for the Exceptionally Gifted in Lima, Ohio where their lives would take an unexpected turn.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First things first, thaanks to everyone that has shown interest thus far, especially my reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to _HinataSt, Gleehipster and Wolf1337!_**

**_Wolf1337 - It's funny you sad that about Brittany because I used that same term to have her describe herself in this one xD As far as how far the power goes I haven't decided yet. Giving Brittany an offensive weapon just feels wrong but it's already been established she can focus it into her hands and make little light balls so we will see!_**

**This chapter will probably feel a little tedious, but I wanted to get everyone introduced and set some grounding for the story. The next chapter will jump forward in time and start advancing the plot. Hope you stick with me!**

* * *

><p>Today was the first day of classes at the McKinley School for the Exceptionally Gifted and some students were more willing than others to be sitting in the seats of the orientation class for the new comers. More specifically, Santana Lopez almost had literal steam coming out of her ears. She had pitched a seemingly endless fit to not be sent to this school for 'freaks' so she could stay in LA with her 'normal' friends. It all came to naught though and her father insister that this was a good opportunity for her to learn how to hide her powers better. So here she was, in the middle of nowhere surrounded by other 'freaks.' She had to admit they all looked pretty normal though. No one with extra limbs or anything like that. At that moment Miss Bieste, the woman that had come to her house entered the room and everyone turned to face her.<p>

"Hello everyone. For those of you that don't know I'm Miss Bieste. You can call me Coach though. The first thing we are going to do is introduce ourselves one by one and do a small demonstration of our abilities, just to get acquainted and familiar. I will start of course." With that, Coach Bieste picked up her solid, wooden desk with one hand and lifted it above her hear with ease. "As you can see, I have super strength. Easy enough. You first." She pointed at an immaculately dressed boy in the front row. Santana was impressed by this woman and she was actually excited to see other people's powers. The boy made his way to the front of the room and shuffled a bit for introducing himself.

"My name Is Kurt Hummel, as for my ability I can't really do it on the spot." His face started to flush but Coach quickly stepped in.

"Let me help young man." She proceeded to pull a small knife out of her pocket and dragged the point up her forearm, not too deep but enough to make the entire gasp. As a tall kid jumped up to offer assistance, Kurt laid his hand across the wound and everyone was shocked to see the blood start running back up the Coach's arm and the wound seal itself. He turned back to the class again and flushed before talking again.

"As you can I'm a healer.

Santana didn't know what to do with this. It was impossible. Before she could finish her thought, Coach Bieste called another student to the front. A young man in a wheelchair.

"Hello. I'm Artie Abrams and I'm a techno path." Someone opened their mouth to ask what that was, but he was cut off by all the electronics in the room going haywire. The lights, the computer, everyone's cell phones. It all ended as abruptly as it started and Artie quickly wheeled himself out of the spotlight so Coach could call someone else up.

"I will go next. My name is Rachel Berry and I'm a future star of Broadway so feel honored that you are meeting me now. As for my talent that pertains to this school, I am amphibious. For those that don't know what that means I can live in water or on land. I have no desire to demonstrate it so you can just live with the explanation." The small girl had managed the whole speech in one breath and had already flounced back to her seat before anyone could comment. Even Coach Bieste was a little taken aback. Instead of pushing the issue of demonstration she just moved to the next person, the tall boy that had stood to offer assistance before when Kurt was demonstrating his ability. He awkwardly made his way to the front of the room before, just as awkwardly, introducing himself.

"Umm, hello. I'm Finn Hudson. Umm, I guess you could call my ability stretchy." As he was talking he had started to extend his right arm towards the teacher's desk that was a good several feet away and grabbed a notebook off before pulling his arm back in. "Umm, I guess that's it." He returned the notebook back to the desk and went back to his own seat. Awkward.

A heavyset black girl was the next one called.

"I'm Mercedes Jones and you all might want to cover your ears for this one." Once everyone had placed their hands over their ears, Mercedes opened her mouth and screamed, shattering the glass window at the back of the class. Everyone looked a little stunned as they turned to face the window, then look back at Mercedes. She gave a smug smile to a tall boy with a Mohawk in the front row who looked unimpressed. "Top that punk."

"Easy enough." The boy responded with before making his way to the front of the room. "I'm Puckzilla." The next time he opened his mouth fire fell out and everyone in the front row jumped back. Puck snapped his mouth shut and threw a wink at Mercedes before taking his seat.

A young Asian girl was the next one called to the front. "H-h-hello. I'm T-t-t-t-Tina. I-i-i-i-I fly." She pulled her hoodie off and wings that could only be described as bat-like fell out. "I c-c-c-can't fly in h-h-h-here though." She quickly pulled her sweater back on to hide her wings and rushed back to her seat. A young Asian man put his hand on her shoulder before heading to the front himself.

"My name is Mike Chang and I don't really have bones." Everyone stared at him with a quizzical look so he started dancing which everyone found a bit odd before that realized that no human body could move like that. When he was finished, about half the class actually applauded they were so impressed with his dancing ability. "Thanks." He mumbled before taking his seat for the next person to get their moment. The next person Coach called was a full-lipped blonde boy.

"Hey everyone, I'm Sam Evans and I can talk to animals. Like those." He pointed to the window which very suddenly had dozens of birds and squirrels and even a couple deer outside it looking calm and relaxed. With a nod and a wave of his hand the animals dispersed, as if released from a trance.

"You next Lauren." A large, imposing girl didn't even bother getting out of her seat but answered to her name.

"Obviously my name is Lauren and I'm not going to waste my time walking up there just to explain that you can't see my power. I have night vision. Move on now."

"I'll go next, before I lose it. My name is Matt Rutherford and I'm a mimic." In rapid succession he grew a pair of wings, breathed fire and made a dozen birds fly to the window. It left as quickly as it came and he blushed. "I can't hold more than one power for more than a couple seconds, and a single one for a couple minutes. I can also mimic voices and personalities." He said the last bit in Coach Bieste's voice, making the room chuckle.

"Very nice Matt. You next pretty boy." A young boy at the back of the room made his way to the front.

"My name is Blaine Anderson and I have super senses. Like I can hear Kurt's breathing just picked up, that boy in the Letterman jacket just clenched his fist and the pretty blonde in the corner just gasped." Everyone turned their attention to the three people he had called out who had all immediately blushed before turning towards Blaine again. He just shrugged before taking his seat.

"Letterman, I guess you're up."

"Name is Dave and I guess you can call me a tracker. A mutant tracker. I can sense them." He hustled back to his seat while Coach called Quinn to the front.

"My name is Quinn Fabray and I'm a shifter." She immediately took her favored coyote form before going back to human. There were murmurs of how cool it would be to be able to shift as Quinn blushed.

Santana was the next one up. "Santana Lopez and I can play with dirt." As people snickered, Santana hit them with a murderous stare and made the ground shift underneath them which immediately silenced the snickers. "That's what I thought." A last sneer as she took her seat and Coach called one of the last two people left.

"My name is Brittany Pierce and I'm a light bulb!" She immediately threw the lights from her pores, excited to share her gift with more people. Everyone room shielded their eyes but Santana. She had never seen something so beautiful before. She felt sad as the light started to fade, but was immediately drawn in by the blonde's face. How had she not noticed how beautiful this girl was yet? Santana was distracted as Coach pointed to the final person in the room; a tall, dark haired girl in the corner.

"Not today Coach." Santana turned to look at the girl more closely. She seemed utterly bored with the whole situation and was staring leisurely at Quinn who was three seats down. Coach tried to argue but the girl cut her off. "Not today." The bell actually rang at the same time and everyone started to file out except the strange girl in the corner who remained seated and stared after Quinn as she left the room. All Santana could think about was how strange this girl was until the blonde named Brittany passed in front of her. She was pulled from her thoughts and immediately started after her. She was bound and determined to get to know this girl and she wasn't going to let anyone stop her. She always got what she wanted after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just a little helper, the description of Adair's appearance is meant to be Ruby Rose esque during her short, dark hair period for those that want a better visual. Also just to prompt it, she is not some all knowing, all powerfull, loved by all Mary Sue so bear with me on her. I wanted this character but didn't feel like an existing character could really fit the mold I was going for.**

**Second: Sadly not really any abilities on display this chapter, just pushing a few storylines forward :)**

**Last: Thanks to _Holdum, Catbast and DarkWhiteRed, my newest reviewers. This chapter is for you :) Special thanks to Wolf1337 for the extra inspiration ;)_**

* * *

><p>Getting to know Brittany had proved to be incredibly difficult and it frustrated Santana to no end. It seemed that Santana wasn't the only one that wanted to gravitate to the bubbly blonde. She is constantly surrounded by a gaggle of admirers, and Santana hadn't shared more than a dozen words with her since they arrived at the school two months ago. Granted the only person that Brittany seemed to spend any significant amount of time actually speaking too was her roommate, the strange girl that had refused to introduce herself or display her power the first day. The only thing that anyone had learned since that first day was that her name was Adair. Literally, that was it. No one knew her ability, where she came from, or even her last name! Well, everyone also knew that she spent an extraordinary amount of time staring at one Quinn Fabray, much to the blonde's chagrin.<p>

Today felt different to Santana. She hadn't been woken up two hours early by her obnoxious neighbor singing and exercising on some medieval torture device, that's what it sounded like to Santana anyways, so when 8am finally rolled around she was feeling refreshed and ready to attack her day. Santana was headed towards her first lesson of the day, Development, when she was unexpectedly slammed in to from the side, sending her sprawling across the floor; the offender going down right on top of her. Santana shouldered the person off her immediately and was flipping around to give the person a piece of her mind when she heard the most angelic voice start apologizing profusely.

"I am soooooo sorry!" Santana had turned around and found herself face to face with none other than Brittany. Every sharp remark she had prepared to spit was lost instantly. She got so caught up in Brittany's angelic features that she didn't bother to respond to Brittany's apologies.

"Santana?" The blonde was nervous since the smaller girl had a daze looked on her face and wasn't answering. The Latina was pulled from her reverie by the use of her name which she accidently focused on.

"You know my name?" The second it passed her lips Santana wanted to suck them right back in, but since it was impossible she had to settle for blushing tomato red, quite a feat for someone of her complexion.

"Of course I do silly!" The blonde was taken aback from the question. Did she really think that Brittany didn't know who she was? They shared every class together.

"Oh." Was all Santana could manage in her embarrassment.

"I really am sorry. Some creep y boy was saying something nasty and running seemed like the best way to get away from him. I guess I wasn't paying attention where I was going. Are you okay?" It was Brittany's turn to blush, embarrassed about running the girl down.

"I'm fine." Santana finally had her chance to talk to the blonde and she was blowing it. Big time.

Brittany was the first to make it to her feet and she immediately put her hand out to help Santana. Santana took her hand with a grateful smile, but was wholly unprepared for the reaction to the touch they both had. The second their hands touched the ground started shaking beneath them and a burst of light shot from Brittany, the energy actually burning Santana's hand.

"Ouch." Santana had dropped the blonde's hand and was inspecting the burn on her palm. It didn't look terrible, but it hurt like a bitch.

"Oh my God! What is wrong with me? I keep hurting you!" Brittany looked absolutely distraught and the devastated look on her face was absolutely endearing to Santana. She reached her hand out to touch Brittany's shoulder, figuring clothed contact was okay.

"It's alright, I'm fine. Promise." She gave the blonde a sweet smile, which was immediately returned with Brittany's mega-watt smile. The blonde opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the bell signaling it was time for class. She changed her comment accordingly.

"Mind if I walk you to class?"

"Not at all Britt." Brittany's face lit up in a smile again at the nickname and she looped her arm through Santana's before dragging her off towards class.

"Let's go bestie."

"Bestie?"

"Yep. Any objections?" Santana just chuckled and shook her head. Brittany had decided that the brunette was going to be her friend and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

* * *

><p>"Lopez, some effort would be nice!" Coach Bieste had been after Santana since their second day of class when she started to adamantly refuse to use her powers. As far as Santana was concerned the first day and been a fluke and she had been momentarily blinded into using her power by the shock of learning there were so many people like her.<p>

"It might be nice, but it's not going to happen." She turned away from Bieste and looked around at her peers. They all looked happy and comfortable playing with their powers, pushing their limits, but Santana was only concerned with learning how to suppress her. She was going to be normal no matter what.

"Well if you're going to act like that, go sit out of the way and be useless with Farris." It took Santana a moment of confusion to realize that Bieste must have been referring to Adair, the only other student that refused to use their power. She stared at her warily for a minute before deciding it wouldn't hurt to sit near her. As she crossed the courtyard they were having class in today she got a wave from Brittany making Santana smile as she approached Adair. She hesitated before sitting down, wondering whether the situation required introduction or any type of manners. As she was debating the matter internally she was saved by Adair herself.

"Have a seat if you like."

"Thanks." Santana blushed, for what felt like the millionth time that day as she sat next to the taller girl. She took the chance to take in the girl's appearance for the first time up close. It was hard to tell sitting down but she looked about 5'11" with short dark hair and dark eyes to match. She was a toned kind of skinny like Brittany with the same pale skin. As far as clothes, Santana had never seen her wear anything but black, grey and white and today was no different, no color to speak of but it seemed to suit her.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Sorry." Another blush and Santana was left wondering if this was going to be a permanent thing.

* * *

><p>"Santana! Over here!" Santana always took her lunch break by herself, but today as she cut across the outdoor quad area that was a shortcut to the dorms she heard Brittany call out to her. She turned to see Brittany with her usual collection of friends and tried to signal a 'no thank you' only to have Brittany stand up and come her way. She wanted to spend time with Brittany but not necessarily her merry band of mutant friends.<p>

"Hi San! Come sit with us!" The blonde had such an adorable smile on her face that Santana was feeling her resilience fade. Almost.

"No thanks Britt. I think I will pass today." She didn't want to disappoint the taller girl but she really didn't want to spend time with the other students. She had tried at first, after all being popular came natural to her, but they always questioned her on ability and why she wouldn't use it and it all was just rather tedious.

"Nonsense. My best friend has to eat with me." Without leaving room for further argument Brittany looped her arm through Santana's for the second time that day and started dragging her back in the direction of the table. Approaching the round table and sitting down Santana recognized a few faces. Brittany obviously was to her left with Adair on Brittany's other side. No one was immediately next to Adair, but Mike was the next one with Tina, then Quinn and Kurt. Everyone was in easy conversation except Adair who was currently keeping up with her favorite hobby of Quinn gazing, which the latter was studiously trying to ignore.

"Why do you stare at her?" Santana couldn't help it; she wanted to know what the deal was.

"Excuse me?" Adair looked as if Santana had smacked her. Apparently no one had ever asked her before. Whoops. Too late to back out now though.

"You're always staring at blondie. Why?" Quinn looked as if she wanted to melt into a puddle, or maybe shift and run away. Anything to not be here for this conversation.

"None of your business." The emotion had left her face again and she had resumed staring, just at the air above Quinn's head now instead of at her.

Brittany laid her hand on the Latina's forearm and leaned over to whisper, "We don't talk about it San. Just leave it alone." The intimate gesture sent shivers racing through every inch of Santana, but she was determined not to let the conversation go.

"It might not be mine, but doesn't Quinn deserve to know?" Adair rounded on Santana again with a disbelieving look on her face. She apparently wasn't used to having her motives questioned. Turns out that Santana wasn't used to being blown off so it was time this strange girl met her match.

"Who says she doesn't?" The bite in Adair's voice even surprised Santana.

"Lopez, leave it alone." It was barely above a whisper, but Quinn was the one that had addressed Santana this time. "Just leave it." The only thing Santana could think of was to do just that, leave it. For now anyways. Santana had a feeling her and Adair had many more arguments in their future.

* * *

><p>It was an hour later, after lunch was over that Santana and Brittany were spending their shared free period together in the back of the library with their backs to the shelves.<p>

"Why did you do that?" They had been sitting in a comfortable silence until blonde had spoken.

"I just wanted to know I guess. But let's not talk about that." She gave the blonde her best smile and hoped Brittany would choose to drop the subject. Santana was rewarded with that smile that made her heart flutter.

"What would you like to talk about?

"You." The blonde giggled and pushed Santana's forearm playfully.

"That's a boring topic."

"I bet it's not!"

"Well what do you want to know then?"

"Everything!" Santana gave her best winning smile again while Brittany stared at her quizzically. After a moment's silence Brittany burst into chatter, wildly gesticulating as she started giving Santana her life story. All Santana could, and wanted to do was sit back to listen and learn about the intriguing blonde. Finally.


	4. Chapter 4

_So I know I'm the worst updater on the face of the planet but I am not giving up on this story! So I'm deeply sorry for being such a douche bag there! Also, I'm going to change the writing style a touch back to how it was in the first chapter where you see a different POV then Santana's to help the story. I realized that to ultimately get the story where I want it, we are going to need a little more insight with the different characters (mostly Quinn and Tina) or it will get confusing. So I'm extra sorry that not every chapter will be Brittana-centric per se but I promise I won't leave them out of any chapter as this is a story about them._

As always I want to thank my reviewers: **Holdum**, **Wolf1337**, **ZeLuNatic22**, **wkgreen**, **umbrellaleg**, and **FatCake**.

* * *

><p>"Santana!"<p>

Santana turned to see Kurt, the flamboyant kid from lunch yesterday, sprinting down the hall towards her. She hadn't said a single word to him, and had zero intentions of starting now since she still didn't want any part of this mutant school. Except Brittany, of course. So she turned away from her with a flip of her ponytail and resumed her trek back to her dorm from her Self Defense Class.

"Santana! Santana! Hey, Santana!"

It seemed this kid wasn't taking no for answer, but Santana could be just as stubborn so she kept up her stride, moving away from the boy.

"Santana! Christ, slow down! I have something for you!"

While Santana was now admittedly intrigued as to what Kurt was so urgently trying to get her attention for, she was almost to her dorm and away from him so she sped up just to have the boy catch her arm and spin her to face him.

"Hands off lady." Santana plastered her meanest glare on her face, but the boy didn't even flinch.

"Relax, like I want to touch you anyways. Brittany told me to give you this note saying it was life or death important. She was probably exaggerating, but it seemed so important to her I decided to go with it and I wasn't about to have to endure her sad face so take it and I can be on my way."

"Whatever."

Santana snatched the folded square from the boy and left him without as much as a gesture of gratitude for delivering it to her. Santana didn't roll like that. Back in her dorm she immediately dropped her bag on the desk and flopped down on her bed, unfolding the note from Brittany, glad that her roommate, Tina, was not in right now.

"Hi! –Brittany 3" were the only words in the note. Santana couldn't help the smile and chuckle of laughter that immediately found its way to her lips, and before she had consciously made the decision, she was on her feet and out the door to search for the adorable blonde.

* * *

><p>The last two months had been the most downright bizarre in Quinn's whole life, and that was saying something considering her childhood struggle with shifting. Learning that there was not only other people like her, but a lot of them was mind-blowing to the blonde. It was a relief to know she wasn't alone, but with the good came the bad. Quinn was a certified hermit and being around this many people was very rattling, although she had found a nice group of friends to help the shock of so much change.<p>

The very first day Brittany had fallen in to step with her on the way out of that fateful first class and started up a conversation with her like they were old friends and neither had looked back since. Things were simple and easy with Brittany and with Brittany came the other people in her life that she had learned to love. Mike and Tina, an almost immediate couple that were so adorable together it was a little nauseating, but great friends to the group. Other then Brittany, Kurt was probably Quinn's next favorite. The best part about him was his ability to carry a conversation without much input from the other person, making him a perfect fit with the blonde's innate shyness. Last, but certainly not least, was the conundrum that is Brittany's roommate, Adair. Day one had started and ended with the mysterious brunette staring at her every single time they were near each other and nothing had changed since. After about a week Quinn had managed to pluck up the courage to question the taller girl's motive just to be met with a smile and a comment about her face being inspirational. Needless to say there isn't much you can do with information like that so Quinn had learned to take it in stride and brush off the constant staring.

Quinn was pulled from her musings by Tina who had fallen in step with the blonde on her way down the hall.

"Hey Q! Any plans for the night?"

"Studying."

"You do that too much you know. We are having a movie night in the common room. Join us?"

"Who do we entail exactly?"

"The usual suspects plus Lopez I think."

"I guess. What time?"

"Great! We are meeting in a half hour! See you then, I have to meet Mike."

"Bye."

Quinn had only managed another dozen or so steps when she felt someone else fall in step with her and immediately drape their arm around her shoulders. She jumped a bit at the contact and turned to find it was Puck with his arm around her.

"Hi beautiful."

"Get off Puck." She tried to shrug his arm off but he just pulled her tighter to his side.

"Don't be like that babe. What's this I hear about a party tonight in the common room? Why was I not invited?"

"One, don't call me babe. Two, it's not a party. We are just getting together to watch a movie. Three, nobody likes you Puck."

"Ouch! I happen to know that you have a soft spot for me Fabray."

"I have no such thing, now kindly let go of me.

"I don't think I will."

"I think you will." An entirely different voice cut in, surprising both Quinn and Puck. They looked to Quinn's right to see that Adair had matched their pace and was now glaring at Puck's hand on the blonde' shoulder. Quinn could only manage to blink in surprise, as she wasn't used to the girl actually speaking around her. Puck didn't suffer the same surprise though.

"Bug off freak; the lady and I are having a discussion."

"You're right about her being a lady but that's where it stops. She has asked you twice now to get off and I suggest you do just that."

"Eavesdropping now, creep? Move along now." Quinn felt Puck's hand flex tighter as Adair took a step forward and reached her hand out.

The second her hand came into contact with his, he yelled and wrenched his hand away as if he had been burned. He cradled his hand to his chest and stared at the girl incredulously.

"What the fuck did you do to my hand? I can't move it."

"You seemed to have no reason to move it before when Quinn requested you too, so you should be fine now."

Puck just shook his head before turning on his heel and walking away from the girl. Quinn watched him go for a few seconds before turning to see Adair staring at her intently, making the blonde's cheeks flush under her gaze. She mumbled what she hoped came across as a thank you before hoisting her bag farther up her shoulder before starting to make her way past the brunette just to have the girl in question side step into her path.

"Are you going to the movie night Brittany arranged?"

Quinn was a little taken aback by Adair's tone of voice, which she had never heard sound anything but bored but was now holding an edge if interest. Still flustered about the girl actually talking to her, she just nodded her head.

"Can I walk with you?" Adair extended her arm as she asked with a look in her eye that had the hear rushing to Quinn's face all over again.

Quinn obviously hesitated, not keen on touching the girl that had just burned and immobilized another students hand not five minutes before. Adair seemed to sense her hesitation and reached out to stroke the blonde's face before she could move away. Quinn felt a distinct tingle where the taller girl had touched her, but nothing unpleasant.

"I wouldn't hurt you, you know."

"Okay."

Quinn could have face palmed herself right there in the hallway for that brilliant answer, but she settled for blushing again and sliding her arm through Adair's to head towards the common room where they saw that everyone else had already arrived, ensuring that everyone noticed the two's linked arms. Quinn made to move away from Adair, but Adair just grabbed her hand and lead her to the last available seats on the couch. Quinn had the distinct feeling that this was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

><p>"Aww. They look cute together."<p>

"Whatever you say Britt."

Santana just grinned at the blonde, not finding it in herself to care what the weirdo had going on with Quinn when Brittany was sitting so close their legs were almost touching. Santana was pulled from her musings by Brittany's hand waving n front of her face.

"Hellooooooo. Earth to Santana! I was asking what you wanted to watch. It's technically my turn to choose, but since you're new to the group I think you should pick the movie this week.

Santana flushed at being called out on not paying attention and then being put on the spot about movie choice.

"I don't know Britt. We can watch whatever you want to, that's fine.

"Well if you insist, Little Mermaid it is!" The blonde clapped her hands in the most adorable fashion, making the darker girl she had made the right choice in letting the blonde choose. The rest of the room groaned however before Mike piped up.

"Not again Brittany. We watch The Little Mermaid every time it is your turn to pick. Can't you change it up just this once?"

The blonde's face fell and Santana felt anger bubble up in her chest at Mike for taking away her smile.

"Can it other Asian. Britt wants to get her mermaid on so that's what we're watching."

Mike was flabbergasted by the sudden harshness and sank back into his chair, while Brittany clapped her hands again and leaned over to kiss Santana's cheek whispering her thanks making it Santana's turn to flush from her head to her toes.

"You tell him Lopez." Adair was chuckling from her seat on the couch with her arm around Quinn's shoulder, who looked positively confused at this strange turn of events but had her head on the girl's shoulder nonetheless. Santana just sneered again.

"You can shut it too stalker."

Santana decided she just might be okay with hanging around this group of people as Brittany took her seat back on the couch, except this time she settled with her back against the arm of the couch and her legs across Santana's. Yep, she could definitely be okay with this.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter will be a continuation of movie night and the first real conflict in the story and you guys can start hating me, so I hope you guys will stay with me on the slow build!<em>


End file.
